


Our First Christmas

by PJ2



Series: Jonch [2]
Category: CHiPs
Genre: 2016, Anniversary, Christmas, Drama, Emotions, Holidays, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ2/pseuds/PJ2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ponch and Jon's first Christmas together as a married couple. Someone has some special news for the other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I DO NOT own CHiPs!
> 
> Also just a quick note. I brought them into 2015/2016 for this story. Mostly in 2016 but it starts in 2015.

Jon woke up early on Christmas morning. Ponch was still in bed. He smiled slightly at the sight of his husband all cuddled up under the covers. More than anything he wanted to get back in bed and cuddle…but that had to wait. He was on a mission. He promised Ponch he'd run out to the store when he got up that morning. As he was trying to get dressed he noticed Ponch stirring. Jon smiled slightly.

"Hi there," he said sweetly giving him a peck on the cheek.

Ponch stared at him a few seconds. "H-Hi," he said yawning and stretching. "Where are you off to…" he yawned again. "So early on Christmas?" he finished when his yawn ended.

"You wanted me to go to the store," Jon reminded as he pulled his coat on.

"Not this early…"

"Ponch it's almost eleven O'clock."

Ponch rolled his eyes and started to get out of bed. "I'll go with…" he started but then his hand came over his mouth and he rushed to the bathroom.

Jon was confused at first. "Um…you okay?" he asked following a few steps behind.

Once Ponch was finished throwing up his guts, or so it seemed anyway he began to wash his face. "I'm fine," Ponch replied.

"You've been acting a little…" Jon started.

Ponch turned to Jon looking quite terrified. "Am I being a b*** to you?" he asked quickly.

"No, no not at all," Jon said quickly. "Why would you ask?"

"Um…" Ponch stared at the floor. "I guess I feel a little bad about being so demanding lately. Seems like every morning you're up earlier and getting ready to go out and get something for me…because I wanted it the night before…" Ponch started to blab on and on. Finally Jon put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, babe look at me," he started.

Ponch had to look up at Jon. There was no way he could stare at the floor longer with Jon standing right in front of him wanting Ponch to look at him.

"Ponch, you're not bothering me at all. If you were I would've ignored all the things you asked for. I go out each and every morning to get you what you want because I care about you. I want you to be happy. And really you've only made me do it, what the past three weeks?" Jon smiled at Ponch and wiped away a tear that he saw forming in the corner of Ponch's eye. "Don't cry, Ponch…"

Ponch looked away and wiped a few tears. "I'm sorry, Jon…."

Jon hugged him, then kissed him on the forehead. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

Ponch smiled slightly, while he too wrapped his arms around Jon. He kissed him on the bottom lip.

Jon just grinned widely and soon his lips met with Ponch's and they shared a long passionate kiss. A few minutes later Jon started to leave. "You relax…I'll be home soon."

"But Jon…"

"Ponch you weren't feeling well…let's not push it, okay? I don't want you throwing up in the store."

Ponch rolled his eyes. "Well I guess I'll…um…get the place ready for later…" Ponch then smiled. "Our first Christmas together, Jon," Ponch added with a small smirk.

"Why do I get the idea you're up to something, Ponch?" Jon teased then gave him another quick kiss. "I'll be home before you know it," he promised. Then he went out the door.

As soon as Jon was gone Ponch breathed a sigh of relief. Not that he actually wanted Jon to leave, but he was so close to spoiling his surprise. He had some special news he wanted to share with Jon…but the thing was he wasn't sure when to tell him. Soon the phone rang. Ponch wasn't so sure he was ready to start the day off with a phone call…but then again he already did start his day off…the same way he'd started it for a while now. Throwing up…but this was the first time Jon was actually home.

"Hello?" Ponch answered.

"Hey, it's Jeb! You said you'd call…but you never did. I was worried about you. I mean after we talked last week and told me about you knowwhat…"

"Hey, you don't need to be so secretive right now. Jon's not home…I apparently tried to send him to the store last night…he decided to go this morning instead." Ponch looked out the window as he was talking. Watching Jon leave in his truck. He longed for Jon to just forget the store and come back in…

"Oh…okay well in that case how are you feeling?" Jeb asked breaking Ponch's thoughts.

"Huh?" Ponch asked slowly getting his mind back on the conversation and not thinking of his sexy husband.

"How are you feeling?" Jeb asked a little slower this time.

Ponch rolled his eyes at that. "I'm fine," he assured. "Just a little tired…"

"That's all? No morning sickness…no Jon troubles…"

"Jeb would you quit worrying so much!? I'm fine, honest. Yes I've still got the morning sickness problem going on…it's under control, and no I don't have any Jon issues…" Ponch started. But that last bit wasn't all too convincing.

"What's wrong between you and Jon?" Jeb inquired.

Ponch sighed. "I wanna tell him today…I just don't know when," Ponch blurted out so fast Jeb barely understood it. But thankfully he knew enough about the situation that he could piece together the correct info.

"Well…how about later…I mean when you give each other your Christmas gifts…"

Suddenly Ponch wanted to go hide in a closet and never come back out. He forgot to get Jon a gift! "Oh my gosh…I'm a terrible husband!" he cried sinking to the floor with his back against the wall.

"What?"

"I was so busy with other things I forgot about Jon's gift! I never got him anything!" Ponch was starting to cry.

Jeb had to think fast. What do you tell someone who's having an emotional breakdown for not getting something for his husband on Christmas? He certainly wasn't going to tell Ponch to go out and get something now. What if Jon saw him? And it's a little late for Christmas shopping when it is Christmas…

"Um Ponch…don't you think that you just being with him is a good enough gift?"

"But Jeb…he probably got me something really special…and all I gave him is…well nothing…" Ponch complained.

If Jeb were standing there he would've been able to talk a little better. He was not good with phone conversations…or handling an emotional Frank Poncherello. That was another thing he was bad at. "Ponch…don't cry…I'm sure everything will work out just fine. You could always just make him a card."

"What, am I like five?" Ponch snapped. "I stopped making homemade cards years ago, Jeb."

Jeb was once again speechless.

CHPCHPCHP

Later that night when Jon and Ponch were seated in the living room Jon pulled out a gift box. Ponch once again got that feeling of wanting to hide himself. He was ashamed.

Jon could sense that as soon as he pulled out the gift. "What wrong, Ponch?" Jon asked, worry lacing his voice and shown in his expression.

"Nothing really…it's just…you got me a gift…"

"Yeah…that's normal…are you feeling alright? Do I need to take you to a doctor?"

"No…I went to a doctor a few days ago."

Jon cocks his head to the side. "You did? When? What did he say?" Jon was throwing tons of questions at Ponch. Something Ponch would normally do to Jon.

Ponch just smiled, "I'm fine if that's what you wanna know. I'm actually very healthy for the most part…"

Jon scooted a little closer. He put an arm around Ponch pulling him closer. "You wanna tell me what's goin' on with my Ponch?" he asked softly while kissing him on the cheek.

Ponch blushed slightly. "Sorry…there's nothing wrong with me…everything is terrific!"

"Then why can't we just spend our first Christmas together alone, and peaceful…"

"We're not really all alone…" Ponch whispered.

Jon looked puzzled. "Someone hiding in our closet?" he asked kissing Ponch on the neck.

Ponch just shook his head. He grabbed his cup of hot coca, and took a sip. "Ooh that's hot!" he said then set it back down.

Jon just laughed Ponch did that to change the subject. He pulled Ponch back. "Hey, what's up?"

"I still haven't opened your present…"

"Oh…" Jon handed it to him again. Ponch happily opened the small package.

"Jon…you shouldn't have!" he cried throwing his arms around him. "I love the Christmas ding dongs!"

Jon smiled. It was the first Christmas together, and he was feeling self-conscious about his gift. He didn't want Ponch to think he was cheap…but they weren't exactly rich right now.

"I'm sorry Jon…I didn't get you a gift…I was busy…and forgot the time…and"

"Hey it's alright…just having you here is a great gift." Jon stared at the young Puerto Rican. He could tell something was wrong. Ponch was fidgety, like he had something to tell him but couldn't. Next thing he knew before he could ask anything Ponch cuddled to him. He pulled the blanket up to make it more cozy, then softly kissed Jon on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Jon…I'm…pregnant," he finally said.

Jon's eyes filled with joyful tears. "R-Really? And you couldn't tell me…" he started.

"Shh…Baker, I wanted to wait for the perfect chance…I wasn't just gonna come home one day and yell to you that I'm gonna have a baby pop out in nine months."

Jon just laughed at Ponch's humor. Then placed his hand on Ponch's stomach…"I love you…and our baby…Merry Christmas, Ponch."

Ponch kissed Jon, and rested his head on Jon's shoulder. "Merry Christmas, Jon."


	2. Almost New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before New Year's Eve Jon's a little tired, and because of that his conversation with Ponch doesn't play out exactly as he wishes it would've.

"Jon! Jon! Jon!" Jon heard his name being called over and over as soon as he walked in the door.

"What?" he asked sounding pretty exhausted.

"Guess what!" Ponch seemed pretty jazzed about whatever it was.

Jon was searching for answers. He had no clue what to say! How was he supposed to know what was on Ponch's mind? Lately he couldn't even figure him out half the time.

Jon stood there silent wishing he could've come up with something sooner. Cuz after not replying for such a long period of time Ponch's smile faded.

"You okay?" Ponch asked a worried frown replacing the smile.

Jon mentally kicked himself in the a** why the heck did he wait so long? He was going to drive Ponch insane tonight, and he knew it! "I'm fine," Jon lied. He wanted to see if he could get by with that.

Ponch just stared at him. "Uh-huh…sure…" Ponch wasn't buying. "Well tomorrow is New Year's eve," Ponch started then his smile got a little brighter, returning to his face.

"Oh is it now?" Jon asked pretending not to know. He had a mischievous grin creep across his face.

Ponch playfully slapped him with the motorcycle gloves Jon had just tried to place on the counter. "What's with that look?" he asked.

"Oh nothing…um you know Ponch, we got married in what, March?"

"Um February, baby you forget that already?" Ponch looked slightly hurt.

Jon felt ashamed and once again mentally kicked himself. He was not doing so hot with this conversation. What was it Ponch wanted to badly out of this that he stopped Jon in front of the door to talk anyway? Is this what it would’ve been like if Jon married a woman? Jon just wanted to take a shower, and lay in bed half naked. He didn't want to stand around and get a ton of questions thrown at him. Or not even questions anymore. Jon felt bad for his crappy attitude but he was tired!

Ponch wasn't handling Jon's attitude so well. Normally Ponch would've just shrugged it off. But this wasn't just a normal time for him. His emotions had been all over the place lately.

Jon could sense he had triggered some sort of emotion from Ponch. Ponch had dropped his gaze to the floor and started to act like he was about ready to leave the room. But Jon didn't know what to do. He felt bad about it. The first few weeks of Ponch's pregnancy and already Jon had messed up more than once.

He was having trouble keeping up with everything…and it was just starting! Ponch was an emotional person to begin with...so this was a little hard for Jon to handle right now. Jon figured the best he could do now is just try to apologize.

So, he put an arm around Ponch making sure not to really pull him close, cuz he didn't want to be pushed away. Ponch had done that a few times before, and that hurt more than it did to know that he made Ponch upset. "Look, I'm sorry…it's all coming back to me now. You wanted to do it the twenty eighth and I wanted to shoot for March first…you said a day early wouldn't hurt us…"

Ponch quickly pulled back, and out of Jon's arms. "No…Jon I wanted to do March first. I thought you'd remember the day better then…and apparently you don't remember who said what in that conversation at all!" Ponch walked off.

Jon sighed, then went and plopped on the couch. He was about to ask about supper but changed his mind. He decided he'd make it himself. Maybe Ponch would forgive him after that? But what if he made the wrong food? Jon shook his head. "Ponch isn't that picky…Why I'm I so worried about that?" Jon asked himself.

He went to the kitchen and began cooking. Making spaghetti with meatballs of which sounded really good to him.

As he continued with his cooking he was trying to rehearse what he’d say to Ponch to apologize. He was getting really nervous about this. Because just like a lot of other people Jon didn’t want to mess up!

When Jon was done with supper he walked to the bedroom with a plate full of spaghetti and meatballs, then some garlic bread on the side. He found Ponch laying in bed staring at the ceiling.

“Hey…” Jon started.

Instantly Ponch’s head turned. “Jon?” he asked confused. He wasn’t expecting him anytime soon.

“Hey…I’m sorry about earlier…I’ve just been really tired…”

“Aww, that’s fine…I’ve been a little emotional…well maybe more than just a little. I was gonna come back out to talk to you…but uh…I was comfy…”

“Well that’s fine, it would’ve ruined my surprise for you anyway…” Jon said sitting on the edge of the bed close by Ponch. “I made your supper…” he said handing him the plate.

Ponch grinned widely. “You cooked more than just soup!? Jon…you…” Ponch was almost laughing. He stopped himself though. “Thanks…” he said staring at the plate.

Jon just smiled, then leaned in and gave Ponch a kiss. “No prob…I don’t mind cooking for my favorite person in the whole world.”

Ponch smiled again. “Thanks, Jon.” Ponch took the plate. “Why don’t you go grab your plate and join me,” he suggested.

Jon smiled. “You know what, I think I will.”

_A few minutes later_

Jon came back into the room with his plate and sat by Ponch.

“So how was work?” Ponch asked.

“Fine…man I wish you were there…”

“Hey, don’t worry I’ll be back. It was just my day off today…I still need to talk to Sarge…and uh you gotta be there for that. Also…I think I might get stuck at a desk for a bit…then back home. I mean there’s no way in a million years he’d let me go out on patrol even if it were in a cruiser. The doctor said no to motorcycles…” Ponch said with a sad expression. “That means my beautiful bike is gonna be without me for a few months…maybe like a year.”

“A year?”

“Well I mean I’m not going back right after the baby is born. I wanna stay home with it a bit…I can’t wait to find out the gender so I can stop calling it an ‘it’ Anyway…I don’t want to be one of those people that put their baby in daycare a few days after it’s born cuz they wanna get back to work. I care more about the kid than that! I mean…I wanna be here for him or her…”

“Yeah, I get it. So are we gonna work different shifts so one of us can be home with the baby each day?”

“Probably” Ponch smiled at Jon. “We’ll still see each other though, Jon…don’t worry. I promise! I wouldn’t _ever_ let work and all of that get in the way of spending time with you.”

Jon nodded. “I feel the same way, Ponch,” he replied setting their empty plates aside and pulling Ponch a little closer to him.

“Um…Jon…” Ponch started.

“Yeah?”

“Can we not do this right now? I need to do the dishes before I relax,” Ponch said.

Jon looked puzzled. “Well…okay…”

“You get that shower you wanted, and I’ll do dishes.”

“How’d you know I…”

“I could tell…don’t ask how I’m not giving away any secrets,” Ponch replied then got up.  “I’ll see you when you’re out of the shower and smell better,” Ponch added.

Jon laughed “Oh so that’s how you knew!” he exclaimed.


	3. The New Year's Day surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponch and Jon tell Getraer the news of their baby...

Jon got out of the shower a few moments after Ponch was done with dishes and met him back in the bedroom. "Jon…" Ponch started as he crawled under the covers.

"Yeah?" Jon asked tiredly as he also crawled under the covers and moved his body closer to Ponch.

"Can we have a nice relaxing day tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure we can…um I feel bad about this…but uh you never got to tell me what you were excited about."

Ponch squirmed a little. Jon couldn't tell if it was because the topic made him squirmy or if Ponch was just trying to get comfy. Jon put an arm around Ponch then kissed him on the forehead. "You alright?"

Ponch nodded. "Yeah…sorry just trying to find the most comfortable position right now. You know what I do every night," Ponch said with a slight smirk and an eye roll.

Jon was quiet, unsure how to reply to that. Ponch was acting like he just wanted to go to sleep and not talk much. Of which to Jon was weird, normally Ponch loved to stay up late chatting with him before getting super comfortable and going to sleep.

"Hey, cheer up, Baker…" Ponch said with a yawn. "We can talk to each other all day tomorrow," he finished after his yawn ended. He and Jon shared a kiss goodnight, then Ponch rolled over. Jon kept his arms around Ponch snuggling to him from behind.

"I love you," Jon whispered in his ear.

Ponch smiled slightly. "I love you too…" he replied yawning again.

Jon chuckled softly, wondering what it was Ponch was doing earlier that made him so tired.

CHPCHPCHP

The next morning the sun peeked in through the curtains. Jon had his back to it.

Ponch was rolling over and when the sun hit he quickly buried his face in Jon's chest trying to hide from the sun. Jon who was slightly awake already felt Ponch up against him and his first response to it was that something must be wrong. So instantly his worried protective side of him kicked in. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Ehm hmm…" Ponch mumbled.

Jon relaxed a bit. He smiled knowing when Ponch was fully awake he wasn't gonna remember this much.

An hour later Ponch woke up. Jon knew this cuz Ponch moved, he rolled over and stretched his arms out, accidentally smacking Jon in the nose. Quickly he moved again. "Jon, I'm so sorry…are you okay?"

Jon laughed slightly. "I'm fine, you're lucky my nose works out," he joked.

"Whatever," Ponch replied rolling his eyes. Then he started getting up. "Wait, Jon…" Ponch started then laid back down and got close to Jon.

They were face to face very close, staring into each others eyes. Ponch was waiting for Jon to say 'what' and Jon was waiting for Ponch to just continue. Finally Jon broke the silence and leaned in just a bit and kissed Ponch. "What's up?"

"Can we invite Sarge over? If we have him come over tonight we can talk to him and not have to make a big deal about it at work…"

"Yeah, sure…but you do realize the people at work will wanna know what happened to you?"

"Of course they will! That's why I've got Jeb," Ponch said excitedly.

"What's Jeb got to do with this?" Jon asked puzzled.

Ponch smiled "He's got all the information already. Who do you think dragged me to the doctor?" Ponch replied then returned Jon's kiss only he didn't pull away all too soon. He was enjoying it too much.

When they finally pulled away, Ponch was breathless as he was catching his breath Jon began to talk to him.

"So Jeb knew before me?"

Ponch nodded slightly. "Sorry…but uh he kinda showed up when I wasn't feeling well. You're not mad, right?"

"No, not at all…I just need to thank him for taking such good care of you."

"Awe…" Ponch said then leaned in for another kiss.

Jon was more than happy to get that. He was at first upset with Jeb. But those feelings melted away as soon as his lips met with Ponch's and they shared a nice sweet kiss. Jon never wanted it to end. As he was in the middle of it, all that went through his mind was he shouldn't be jealous that Jeb was there for just one time…because in all honesty Jeb didn't get the pleasure of knowing the child was his. He just got to know that there was a baby. Jeb didn't get all that Jon got with Ponch. All the love, the kissing, the marriage,the sex, everything! Jeb didn't get any of that. So there was no need to be that upset with him. It's not like Jeb was trying to take Ponch. And even if he tried Ponch loved Jon more than anything. So Jeb's tries would be fails.

CHPCHPCHP

Later that evening Betty and Joe Getraer came over for dinner.

"Thanks for coming, guys," Jon greeted as he opened the door and let them in. "Ponch and I just finished making supper."

"Mmm it smells good," Betty commented.

"Thanks, we're having fried ravioli and garlic bread." Jon led them to the dinning room. The table was set. He showed them to their seats. And soon Ponch joined them.

"Hi, Sarge!" Ponch said giving him a hug before Getraer sat down. "Hi, Betty," he said hugging her after Joe.

"Hi, Ponch. You look great, I haven't seen you in a while," Betty said.

Ponch smiled "Thanks."

Joe also said hi then he and Betty sat in their seats. Ponch and Jon sat down as well.

"So who did most the cooking? I've always wanted to know between the two of you which one cooks more," Joe asked.

"Well…Ponch normally does the cooking. But lately I've been doing a lot of it for him. He's tired," Jon started.

"Tired? You haven't had to work for a week or so. You enjoying your vacation too much?" Joe teased.

"I guess…" Ponch replied with a half smile.

The conversation during dinner was mostly on work and the holidays. Joe and Betty then began talking about their kids, and how wonderful it is to be married to each other and get to raise kids together. Betty was saying stuff about how she could never have done it without Joe.

Ponch and Jon shared a few glances at each other during the conversation. When Betty was talking about her last child she had and all the stuff she went through during her pregnancy.

Ponch looked somewhat interested in what she was saying but at the same time he looked a little nervous about a few things she mentioned. His reactions to all of that didn't go unnoticed. Getraer had noticed a lot of reaction and eye contact between the young couple.

He made eye contact with Betty asking with his eyes if maybe she’d leave to use the bathroom so he can have a word with Jon and Ponch. She smiled slightly, and nodded then got up. “I gotta use the bathroom real quick,” she said.

“Okay, do you know where it is?” Ponch asked. Betty had never been there before.

“I’ll figure it out…”

“First door on the right,” Jon said quickly.

Betty nodded then walked off. Joe put his elbows on the table and leaned closer a little. As if getting ready for a confidential meeting. “So, what’s up?” he asked.

“Huh?” Ponch replied acting clueless.

“Don’t pretend nothing’s wrong. I’m sure you invited us over for a reason…and don’t say you didn’t make eye contact with each other a lot during that conversation. Something we said stirred up thoughts.”

Ponch smiled nervously. “You’re pretty observant…” Ponch looked at Jon then. He wasn’t exactly sure how to go about telling Getraer the news.

Jon grabbed Ponch’s hand and squeezed lightly his way of saying ‘I’ll help you out’

Ponch relaxed a little after that.

Joe still stared at the two. “What’s up? You seemed really interested in our talk about having kids…you two wanna try to start a family? You can always just adopt a young child…” Joe started.  

Ponch bit his lip. “Nah we don’t need to do that…though that could be a lot of fun,” he said then looked at Jon. “But yeah…we’re gonna have a nice little family. Most likely just three of us…but then again you never know if someone else wants to join…”

Jon snickered a little at Ponch’s reply. His response had gotten an eyebrow raise from Getraer.

“So if you’re not gonna adopt then how are you getting a family of three? You two getting a dog?” Joe asked very confused at this point.

Ponch laughed. “Ooh I’d love a puppy…but Jon said no to that…unless we move into a house and have a big backyard for the puppy to run around.”  Ponch smiled at Jon again the look in his eyes was enough to tell Jon that he REALLY wanted that puppy still. Ponch had been telling Jon for a while they needed a puppy.

Getraer just stared a little longer he wasn’t getting anywhere with this.

“Hey, Sarge…it’s almost the new year!” Ponch said excitedly.

“Yes it is…and I’d like you to tell me what’s going on before we enter the new year,” Getraer replied.

“Ooh…” Ponch made a face at him. “Well I guess I can’t stall too long we’ve only got two minutes…Sarge, me and Jon decided a while ago we wanted to have kids…but uh we can’t, right?”

“Right.”

“Wrong,” Ponch corrected him instantly.

“Huh?”

“We are gonna have a baby…” Ponch said then looked at the table.

“What?” Getraer asked confused.

Jon noticed Ponch wasn’t feeling all that comfortable explaining so he took over for him. “Me and Ponch are going to be parents…I just found this out on Christmas…” Jon started.

“Which…” Getraer started, but before he finished Jon knew the question and had an answer.

“Ponch…” he answered.

“Frank? You’re…you’re pregnant?” Getraer asked choking on his words.

Ponch nodded. “Yep…since like the beginning of December…almost a month…” Ponch replied.

“I see…and you never told me, why?”

“I didn’t know until like…around Christmas time.”

“Okay, so…is that why you wanted to have me over tonight?”

“Well…we wanted to see you…and we wanted to tell you the news. I didn’t just invite you over for that,” Ponch explained.

Joe nodded and soon Betty rejoined them. “Well, you’ve got three choices now, you can work at the front desk, you can stay home, or you can just hang around the station and do whatever I need you to do.”

“Um…can I just hang around the station? I hate the front desk…and I don’t wanna be home all the time,” Ponch replied.

“Sure…and uh when your uniform doesn’t fit right anymore…just wear comfy clothes okay? I don’t want you to get too uncomfortable.”

“Can’t I just get a new uniform so I can look like the rest of you guys?”

“Well…okay all that is up to you and Jon,” Joe finally replied after thinking a bit. “Whatever the two of you think is best. I just want you to feel comfortable.”

Ponch nodded. “Thanks…I’ll just skip the gun belt though,” he replied. “Do I get to stay the whole time?”

Getraer looked up at the ceiling as if silently praying for God to tell him how to answer that. A few minutes later he looked back at him. “Well…I think it’d be best that when you get closer to the due date you stay home. I don’t want something to happen,” he said.

Jon nodded his head biting back a smile. That’s what he was hoping for. He didn’t want Ponch to notice though, or Ponch would’ve been slightly upset with Jon. But surprisingly Ponch didn’t seem to mind that answer all too much.

“I figured that’s what you’d say,” he replied. Then before anyone could say more they heard the clock going off playing some music, just like it did every hour. “Hey, Sarge…it’s 2016!” Ponch said with a wide grin.


	4. February 28th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponch and Jon's wedding anniversary

Ponch sat in the break room, staring at a ding dong. Jon walked in and smiled slightly, Ponch didn’t notice him yet. Jon snuck up and hugged Ponch from behind and gave him a kiss on the neck. No one noticed, so he could get away with that for now. “What, not hungry?” Jon asked looking at the uneaten ding dong.

“I’m a little hungry…just for some reason this doesn’t sound or look good to me at all.”

Jon’s eyes got wide, and he sat in the chair in front of Ponch. He looked him straight in the eyes. “Hey, are you sick or something? This is your favorite snack food,” Jon asked concerned.

Ponch laughed slightly. “Baker I’m perfectly fine! I just don’t want this right now…I kinda wanna have some spaghetti…but it’s a little early for lunch,” Ponch said then got up.

 

“What’s with you and Italian food? That’s like all you’ve been eating lately,” Jon teased slightly.

Ponch rolled his eyes. “It’s good.” He walked out of the room. Jon took the ding dong that was sitting there and ate it. Normally he wouldn’t have, but Ponch got him hooked on those things. So he had to eat them sometimes. And when Ponch couldn’t eat a ding dong, Jon was there to eat it for him. But then again Jon and Ponch pretty much always helped each other finish their food. Jon walked out of the room, and found Getraer talking to Ponch. Ponch was staring at the floor, Jon was afraid Ponch might be in trouble, so he came up to them quickly ready to help out.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“Oh nothing, Jon,” Ponch replied with a half smile. “He was just telling me what he needed me to do today,” Ponch added.

“And I was getting a bit of attitude for it,” Getraer also added.

Jon smiled slightly and put a hand on Ponch’s shoulder. “If you wanna be here for a while, don’t argue with the Sarge, baby,” he said.

Ponch made a face at him, then they both laughed.

CHPCHPCHP

Everyday seemed to drag on, and for Ponch this was getting boring. He hated being stuck in the station, not able to be on his motorcycle was killing him! And over half the time Getraer didn’t need Ponch to do anything, so Ponch had to find something interesting or halfway entertaining to do. Even though it had felt like all just one long day time had really been flying. It was almost the end of February now. In tomorrow it would be Ponch and Jon’s wedding anniversary. Jon was ready for it, and super excited he took the day off for both of them, and planned out the whole day.

Ponch was feeling a little down, and lonely. Getraer was too busy to spend the whole day everyday talking to him. So he took the next few days off to hang out at home. He didn’t feel like going through all the work to get in uniform, and look good.

Jon walked into work all alone, and was greeted by Sindy and Bonnie. “Where’s Ponch? Sindy asked after giving Jon a hug for a greeting.

“He’s at home watching a movie or something. Either that or sleeping, he was bored to death yesterday, so he asked to stay home today. He won’t be here tomorrow either…I won’t either, it’s our anniversary,” Jon said with a huge smile.

“Ooh, well you better treat Ponch special. I’m sure he’d love some more attention,” Grossie said joining in.

“Huh? I thought I gave him enough attention already,” Jon replied.

“Well, maybe you feel like that…but does he feel the same way? Sometimes when he gets really lonely or bored to death it might be because he’s not getting all the attention he needs.” Grossie walked away a few minutes later.

Those words he’d said stayed with Jon all throughout the day, and when he came home later, he found Ponch on the couch snuggled under a blanket, watching “Edward Scissor Hands”

“Hey there, babe,” Jon said placing a soft kiss on Ponch’s cheek and sitting beside him. “You doing alright?” he asked.

Ponch nodded and reached for Jon to pull him closer. “I missed you,” he said his voice was barely above a whisper. Obviously pointing out to Jon, Ponch just woke up. Ponch yawned and stretched slightly then sat up and hugged Jon.

“Well I’ll be here the rest of the night. Then tomorrow we can spend the whole day together. It’s a special day, ya know?”

“You remembered?” Ponch asked a slight hint of surprise in his voice.

Jon laughed “Of course I did, Ponch! I love you too much to forget it. And if you are thinking back to that one day, I was really tired and not thinking much about it,” Jon replied.

Ponch had a grin from ear to ear, and his eyes lit up. He hugged Jon a little tighter and began to kiss him. He was practically on top of Jon now. Jon just smiled and went with whatever it was Ponch was doing, enjoying all of it.

CHPCHPCHP

The next morning, Jon woke up and found Ponch wasn’t beside him. In a fit of panic Jon tried to get out of bed, only to get tangled in his blankets and almost need to cry out for help. As Jon was fighting with his blankets and almost falling out of bed, he heard a quiet giggle come from the doorway, and soon he felt someone untangle him from the blanket. “That was quite the show, honey. What was that all about?” Ponch asked as he got onto the bed and tossed the blanket aside.

“Omg, Ponch I was freaking out about you…I woke up and you weren’t here…I’m always up before you,” Jon said.

“Not today, Baker,” Ponch said with a triumphant grin on his face. “I planned on getting up before you, and somehow was able to do it. I couldn’t be more proud of myself,” he went on. Then smiled again, he leaned down and kissed Jon. “I made your breakfast,” he finished finally.

“Oh…” Jon said turning slightly red faced he normally got up early so he could make breakfast. And today he was hoping to do the same, in fact he was hoping Ponch would still be asleep at this time.

“I ate while I cooked, and I don’t think I need to eat anymore, I might pop. But I will sit with you, so come on,” Ponch said grabbing Jon’s wrist and dragging him to the kitchen. “I’ve been up since about five.”

Jon’s eyes got wide “Five in the morning? But it’s your day off…” he started.

Ponch laughed. “Not every day off means that I’m sleeping all day…besides I’ll probably spend a relaxing evening at home with you…and then I can fall asleep again. Seriously, it’s not that bad.” He got Jon seated in the kitchen. Jon could smell food, but didn’t see any.

“What did you make? Invisible breakfast,” he joked.

Ponch pretended to laugh. He was having a hard time containing his excitement. He brought over a plate and set it in front of Jon. “You better like this, cuz it took me forever to get it perfect,” he said. There in front of Jon on his plate was a heart shaped strawberry pancake. Jon loved strawberry pancakes, and so Ponch wanted to make a special one. Beside it was some eggs and sausage nothing too fancy, but having his pancake heart-shaped was a big deal. Like Ponch had just said it took forever to get it perfect.

Jon smiled at Ponch. “You know, I love you more and more each day,” he said then looked back at his pancake.

Ponch just smiled a little bigger. “So you like it?” he asked.

Jon nodded with a mouth full of pancake. “Mmhm”

“Terrific! Well, I can sit here and stare at you eating, or I can go get dressed so we can go somewhere…which do you prefer?”

“I wanna be with you, Ponch. Just sit down and relax a bit, you’ve got too much energy,” Jon replied when his mouth wasn’t full of food.

Ponch happily came and took a seat next to his husband. He put an arm around him then drew a little closer, and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Baby, I love you,” he whispered then moved away. As he was moving back though, Jon dropped his fork back on the plate, and turned more towards Ponch. He grabbed a hold of him and gently pulled him back.

“Don’t I get a chance to kiss you too?” he asked, and before Ponch could reply he and Jon’s lips met in a sloppy wet kiss that lasted a few minutes. Every time Jon tried to pull away Ponch got closer, and vise versa. Until finally they both decided to pull away, and let Jon eat.

Ponch stared at Jon, in silence. Lost in thought, Jon just kept eating and figured Ponch would talk when he was ready. He wasn’t sure what Ponch was so interested in, but then the only logical thought was the thing Ponch was interested in, was Jon. After all he was staring at him with a lustful expression in his eyes. He really wanted Jon…but Jon was busy with a mouth full of pancake.

After Jon was finished eating he and Ponch went to the bedroom. Ponch got dressed, while Jon laid on the bed staring. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to wear today, and Ponch didn’t even realize Jon was laying there naked on the bed watching him dress. Ponch was just so focused on getting some nice clean clothes on. As soon as he was done though, he turned and saw Jon. His jaw almost dropped in his slight shock, but he tried to act cool. After all they’d been together for a year, and even before they were married there were still a few days that were just like this. He smiled slightly and sat beside Jon “What’s wrong, don’t wanna get dressed?”

“No, I don’t know what to wear…and uh…I was watching you,” Jon replied his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

Ponch laid down, and laid his head on Jon’s bare chest. “You don’t need to be embarrassed about watching me, babe. I watch you dress all the time. The only difference though, is you still look the same every time…me…I’ve got a bit of a bump…” Ponch smiled slightly. “But anyway, I’ll pick out your outfit for you, you just lay here however long you want.” As soon as he finished that last part of his sentence he got up and went to the closet in search of an outfit for Jon.

Jon was grateful for this, because honestly he was really comfortable right now, and didn’t feel like moving to find his clothes. He was going to wait to take off the rest of his clothes till he had something to change into, but at the same time he really wanted to test the waters and see what kind of mood Ponch was in today.

After choosing Jon’s outfit, Ponch and Jon finished up getting ready, then went out. They spent most the day just going around town looking at things, and eating ice cream. They went to see a movie, and held hands and cuddled the whole time. Ponch fell asleep, so at dinner later Jon had to fill him in on what he missed. When the sun was starting to set, they both went and sat on the balcony of their apartment. Of which when they had gotten married they decided to live in the apartment Ponch had, and Jon just had to move in. Jon liked Ponch’s place better than his anyway, and Ponch had always been so happy there.

As the sun went down, and it grew dark, Jon led Ponch back inside and over to the bed. Ponch was more than happy to get in bed and sleep. Jon got in bed first, then Ponch crawled in bed and snuggled up beside him, and within a few minutes Ponch was fast asleep. Jon wasn’t expecting that, but even though he had fallen asleep, Jon was still happy. He kissed Ponch on the top of the head, then got comfortable himself. “I love you, Ponch…I’m glad I get to spend my whole life with you,” he whispered softly. He could tell Ponch although asleep, definitely heard Jon.

CHPCHPCHP A few weeks later

“I feel like a terrible person for having to be in court when you go to see the doctor…I mean I’ve missed every single appointment so far, and this one is kinda important…” Jon complained as he got ready to leave the station.

Ponch rolled his eyes. “Jon, listen its fine. Believe me, I don’t mind. I completely understand…I mean it’s not like I can’t tell you what the gender is,” Ponch said with a slight smirk.

“Well yeah, but uh…knowing you, you’ll give me a little trouble before telling,” Jon joked.

“Hmm…I never thought of that,” Ponch said with a smile. “Well I promise I won’t cause too much trouble,” he finally added. Jon gave Ponch a kiss.

“You have no idea how much I hate this,” he said.

“Believe me, if I were in your shoes I would be going crazy! On the bright side though, Jon you will at least be there for the **_Most_** important day, right?”

“Of course I will! And not even some court call could stop me from that,” he said then gave Ponch a quick kiss goodbye. “Enjoy the doctor’s office, honey…and uh call me when you’re done,” Jon said then ran out the door. Ponch waved goodbye sadly. He wished Jon would’ve been able to come along. He hated going alone, it was so weird to him.

Jeb came up behind him and hugged him. “Hey there, man,” he said.

Ponch smiled slightly “Hi, Jeb.”

“You still look great, Ponch…what has it been like…four months?”

“Yeah about four months...I’m ready to be done though…well I mean I wanna have a baby…but I feel so weird looking like this…” Ponch said staring at his growing stomach.

Jeb smiled and patted him on the shoulder. “You’ve made it this far, you can handle it. I can’t wait to find out that gender though,” he said.

“Yeah…I’ll let you know tomorrow,” Ponch said then began to walk off.

“Someone going with you?” Jeb asked.

“Jon was gonna…but he had to go to court. Looks like I’m going alone now,” Ponch replied.

“Hey, I’m not busy I can take you. I’ll drop you off, and if you need me to come in I can. I don’t want you to have to always go alone, it’s sad.”

“Well of course it is! But I’m okay with it, I mean Jon’s got good reasons for not coming. He’s got a life…”

“Hey, you are part of his life, Ponch.”

“Uh-huh, I know,” Ponch replied, as he and Jeb walked towards the door. “He’s working extra hours to bring in more money for us. So I can stay home to take care of myself, and the baby,” Ponch said.

“Well that’s something to be happy about, I guess,” Jeb said.

“Hey, don’t try to get me to be upset about it. You’re acting like Jon’s being mean to me. I told Jon he could do all this,” Ponch said before getting into the car with Jeb.

“Oh, I guess I didn’t realize I was doing that,” Jeb replied then started his car.

CHPCHPCHP

Later that night Jon came home and found Ponch laying on the couch. Ponch got a huge smile on his face when Jon walked in. “Hi, babe,” he said getting up and coming over to him.

Jon hugged Ponch and kissed him on the cheek. Then placed a hand on his stomach. “So, which one of us was right on the gender?” Jon asked getting ready to celebrate if he was right. But much to his surprise Ponch gave an answer he wasn’t expecting.

“Both of us,” he said.

“Huh?” Jon asked confused. “You mean…”

“Yeah…that’s what I thought before I found out, but I never really said anything to you until I knew more. We’re having a boy and a girl…Jon we’re having twins,” Ponch said he couldn’t hide his excitement. His plans of making it hard for Jon to find out had faded away, he had to tell him. Jon was smiling a lot.

“I was hoping we could do that. I mean twins runs in my family,” Jon said.

Ponch smiled slightly  and hugged Jon again.

 


	5. A bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An officer is killed, and an officer is kidnapped.

Jon strolled down the hallway to Getraer’s office before briefing. He was having a hard time containing his joy. A few other officers crowded around him.

“Where’s Ponch?”

“Are you guys having a boy or a girl?”

“What did the doctor say yesterday?”

A whole bunch of them wanted to know. Ponch and Jon had been gone for a little over two weeks. They'd gone to Wyoming to see Jon's parents for a bit.

Jon just pushed through the crowd and went straight into Getraer’s office, where he found Ponch and the sergeant standing there waiting. Jon closed the door behind him, and breathed a sigh of relief. Ponch gave him a side hug. “Hey, babe what took so long?”

“The crowd out there is enormous,” Jon said with a smile as he turned and saw all of them gathered in the report room up against the window peeking inside.

“Well looks like someone’s anxious…”

“Yeah, which someone is that, Ponch?” Jon asked. Ponch rolled his eyes then turned back to Getraer.

“Anyway, Sarge so yeah…we’re having twins,” Ponch finished what he was saying to Getraer.

“Well congratulations, you two. Jon, I trust you’ve been taking good care of Ponch?”

“Of course I have, Sarge! I just…missed every doctor’s appointment so far. Other than that I’d say I’m doing pretty good with this…although I was the cause of a few arguments…”

Ponch playfully punched Jon in the arm. “Nah, that was my fault, Baker. I was being emotional those days,” he said. He and Jon shared a glance at each other and both smiled.

“Yeah, okay.” Jon knew better than to argue.

Getraer, Ponch, and Jon all stayed in the office, and chit chatted for a while until it was time for briefing. Jon and Ponch both shared slightly worried glances with each other.  
“I’m not sure I can handle the crowd,” Ponch confessed.

“Don’t worry, Ponch,” Jon started he took Ponch’s hand in his and placed a soft kiss on the top. “I’ll keep them away from you. It’s just our friends, it shouldn’t be too hard,” he finished then led Ponch towards the door.

“You’re too good to me, Baker.”

CHPCHPCHP  
The day seemed to drag on, and Ponch was bored. Jon actually spent more time in the station than he did out on the streets though. He was trying to keep Ponch company, and he did get Ponch in a good mood. He’d made him laugh a lot today, and that made Jon feel great inside. He loved Ponch’s laugh. They did a good job avoiding people on the way to briefing, and finally just had to have Getraer spill out the news during briefing, because people were bothering them too much.  
The shift was coming near to an end, and Jon was out on patrol again. Ponch was all alone, and felt like getting some fresh air. As soon as he exited the building he could hear the sound of someone messing with an officer. Ponch went to investigate. A new female officer by the name of Michelle was being pushed around by a few men in all black. Ponch was confused as to how this all came about, and it looked like they were trying to kill her.

“Hey, leave her alone!” Ponch yelled.

Instantly all heads turned to see who had yelled. Ponch was hiding behind the dumpster, but they could see his head peeking out. Michelle, when she heard Ponch’s voice was both relieved and terrified at the same time. She was happy to be getting help, but she’d never forgive herself if something happened to Ponch in the process. Jon would be furious, and one of the last things she wanted was to face the wrath of Jon Baker. No one liked that!

“Oh, what you just gonna hide back there and yell at us? Come on out, piggy…then you can tell us what to do,” one man said.

“No, don’t do it, Ponch! Please get someone else!” Michelle cried.

Ponch was trying to figure out which to do, get help or come out. He was thankful for having his cell phone with him. Thank God it was 2016 and cell phones were even better this year. He pulled it out, and sent a text to Jon, and a text to Grossie. He knew both of them weren’t too far away. Then he waited still crouched down hiding behind the dumpster.  
“What, not gonna move?” asked one guy starting to come closer.

“Leave him alone,” Michelle ordered trying to stop the guy.

He let out a low cackle as he pushed her aside. “You’re worthless and weak, why they let females on the police force beats me,” he sneered.

“Hey, not all of them are like that! She’s still in training, give her a break,” Ponch argued. “Besides, she tougher than most other women here, you just happen to be at an advantage because of your height, weight, and body build.”

“You really wanna argue with me, CHiPpie?” the man asked starting to come closer.

“Oh my gosh, Ponch just stay quiet, please,” Michelle prayed. But she knew full well that wasn’t gonna happen.

Ponch was gonna say something, but at the same time he was distracted telling Jon every little detail that was going on, because Jon had asked. He was so focused on his phone, that he didn’t notice the man get even closer. Ponch began to look up when he heard Michelle scream, but before he even knew what happened his whole world went black.  
CHPCHPCHP  
Jon arrived too late, when and Grossie showed up they found Ponch’s phone on the ground, the screen was cracked from being dropped, and possibly stepped on by someone. Officer Michelle lay motionless in a pool of blood. Jon ran over and checked for a pulse, and was able to find it. She was barely hanging in there. Jon called for Grossie to get an ambulance on the way. Grossie nodded and rushed off to his bike to call it in. Jon looked around tears stinging his eyes, where was Ponch?  
He knelt back beside Michelle and tried to control her bleeding. Her eyelids fluttered open and a slight moan escaped her lips. Her vision was blurry, but she could make out a enough to know it was Jon. “I…I’m s-s-s-sorry…” she said starting to fight to get away.

“Hey, Michelle calm down. You’re bleeding really badly, don’t hurt yourself more,” he told the brunette.

“J-J-Jon…I t-t-t-told him t-t-to…t-t-to get help…I didn’t want him…g-g-getting involved,” Michelle said trying to relax her shaky breathing.

“Where is he?” Jon asked his voice reflecting the concern he felt.

“T-T-They…t-t-took him…” was all Michelle was able to say before her eyes closed.

“Who did? Michelle!?” Jon’s voice was rising. “Michelle, who took MY Ponch!?” Jon demanded. He got nothing. Michelle’s breathing came to an end, she slipped away in Jon’s arms nothing he could do would’ve prevented it from happening. He slowly stood up, his body trembling a bit both with anger and fear. He wanted to get his hands on whoever it was that had the guts to kill an innocent police woman, and kidnapped his four and a half month pregnant husband. He went straight inside to find Getraer…


	6. Chapter 6

It was getting late, and Jon still hadn’t found any sign as to where those men might have gone. He was becoming very anxious and worried. “Sarge, I NEED to find Ponch,” he said. Getraer was trying to convince Jon to get some sleep.

“I know, Jon. I know you want to find him, it’s getting really late don’t you think a little rest might help you? If you’re exhausted you can’t very well save anyone,” Getraer tried to persuade.

Jon rolled his eyes. “Fine I’ll sleep for about an hour or so…I really need to get back to looking.”

“Jon we’ve got people all over the place searching. We’ll call you if we find anything. Please, get some rest. Do it for Poncherello, he’d be happier knowing that you’re still taking good care of yourself.”

Jon didn’t reply, he just walked out the door. He was getting really annoyed with this. He should’ve found him hours ago! Well that’s what he thought anyway.

CHPCHPCHP

Ponch was half asleep, slowly waking up. He was in a small room, and it was dark, cold, and had a weird smell like something had died in there. Ponch just wanted to leave. So he slowly stood up and went for the door. He was able to push it open, and walk out of which was a little odd to him. Normally when being kidnapped and placed in a room they’d lock you inside. Ponch found his kidnappers all napping on the couches that were in the living room area. He tried to sneak past. He knew for sure he wasn’t going to be getting out of this place this easily, but he really wanted some food. He went into the kitchen, and looked around. He opened the fridge and as he was looking he felt a hand grab him from behind. Ponch was turned around to face the man that had knocked him unconscious earlier that day.

“Hey, what are you up to?” the man asked.

“I’m hungry,” Ponch replied then started to turn back towards the fridge.

“You don’t need any more food…look at you,” the man started.

Ponch was already irritated, and the guy had literally just started talking. “Shut up, you wouldn’t understand.”

“What, do you have to eat something to be satisfied and show us respect? This is our place you know?”

“I’m sorry, I’m just really hungry…” Ponch looked back towards the fridge. “I haven’t eaten much today…” he added.

“Oh, so you’re already starting your diet? I met you once before…you were much thinner than this…” the guy started then he noticed Ponch’s ring. “You weren’t married yet either. What you do, get married and then grow lazy?” the guy teased.

Ponch rolled his eyes. “Not really…”

“Was the female cop back there the one you married? Was that why you were defending her so much?”

“No, I don’t like her like that. She’s just a friend,” Ponch said. Then mumbled something under his breath that the guy didn’t hear.

“Who is it then?” The man asked then noticed something in Ponch’s pocket. “Oh, you can’t keep your iPod with you,” he said taking it.

Ponch reached for it. “Give it back. You don’t need to take everything from me,” he said.

The man walked away for a bit he turned on the iPod. The home screen wallpaper was a picture of Ponch and Jon cuddled on the couch, and there was a heart-shaped frame around it.

“Ahh, you’re a gay cop,” the guy said looking back at Ponch. Ponch just rolled his eyes and turned back to look for food. “Wait, is that Jon Baker? You’re partner at the CHP?”

Ponch looked at the screen and saw Jon. A tear formed in the corner of his eye. “Jon…”

“Oh, so I was right, huh?” the guy said with a smirk. “I kinda like this…ooh what’s this?” he asked. “I can get on your social media…”

“Omg would you quit it? You’re being really annoying.”

“So, you wanna tell me who this Jonch Baker is?”

“When me and Jon first started dating Grossie came up with a cute couple name for us…it was Jonch. Jon liked it so much, that when we got shared social media accounts together every single one was Jonch…and uh I wanted to belong to Jon…so that’s why we put Baker.”

“Cute, so can I look at your stuff?”

“No, just put my iPod down,” Ponch said reaching for it again. He was able to pull it away, and shut it off. “You don’t need to get into my stuff like that. Sure you can kidnap me, but that doesn’t mean you can take over everything. If I were you I’d let me go home before Jon finds us. He’s gonna kill you,”

“And why would he be so harsh?”

“Well think about it, dude you basically stole his family.”

“His family? There’s only one of you…” Ponch looked away. Then the guy smiled. “Oh I see…you’ve been trying to explain to me this whole time you didn’t just get lazy and gain weight. You and Baker are having a baby!”

“Two…its twins…”

“Okay, now I get it. You could’ve said it before. My boss won’t exactly be thrilled…but uh…I don’t wanna hurt you if you’re pregnant. I wouldn’t wanna be the cause of someone losing their babies.”

“Gee thanks…would you let me go?” Ponch asked. Hoping maybe this guy would be the type of guy to become his friend during a time like this instead of an enemy.

“Sure, I’ll do my best.” He led him to the back door. “Be careful…I don’t know where the boss is,” he warned.

“Thank you!” Ponch said then went out the door.

CHPCHPCHP

Jon was tossing and turning. It was hard for him to sleep knowing Ponch was out there somewhere. What was Getraer thinking when he told Jon to go get some rest!? Jon finally decided he couldn’t take this anymore he had to leave. He got up and dressed into a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt. Then he went out the door.

As Jon was searching for Ponch, Ponch was trying to get away from that place. But the problem was, he didn’t know where the heck he was. He was lost, and scared to death! He didn’t wanna be lost forever, and it was so late at night. Ponch was starting to give up. He wanted to sleep. He looked at his iPod and was sad to see he had no wifi he couldn’t get on anything to try to contact Jon. He continued walking, then thought he heard something. Quickly he hid behind a tree.  Then he was distressed to find that the guy that had freed him was being pushed around by his boss, and his boss was searching for Ponch. Ponch turned and tried to run away, but tripped on a stick. He was able to grab onto the tree instead of falling to the ground all the way, but now he was trying to re-think his plan.

Taking too long to think about it, Ponch then felt someone grab him. “Thought you could get away?” the man said.

“It was worth a try.”

The man that let Ponch escape looked at him with a sad expression. “I’m so sorry, Ponch. I tried,” he said.

“It’s fine…” Ponch replied. Then looked at the boss. “You think you can let me go home now, please? I wanna be with Jon…and uh…I wanna change my outfit.”

“Sorry,” the boss said then helped Ponch up. “We’re gonna get some money from this.”

“Huh?” Ponch asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You know…the whole reason you were kidnapped was so we could get them to pay a ransom…I mean, we need the money…and from what I’ve heard I’m sure that your husband would be willing to do anything to get you and the twins back,” the boss said then he grabbed Ponch and led him back to the house.

CHPCHPCHP

Jon was at the station again, this time checking the security cameras hoping maybe he could find something that would show him what happened. Suddenly his phone made a noise. He looked at it, and rolled his eyes. He wished people would stop trying to friend him on Facebook at a time like this. He looked at the person’s name and couldn’t figure out who it was. The name didn’t sound familiar. Then he noticed in the picture it was a guy he’d pulled over a few times before. What was that guy doing friending Jon on Facebook? And it wasn’t even him friending Jon, he was friending both Ponch and Jon on their shared account. Jon decided to hit accept, and as soon as he did he received a message from them.

“Hello, Jon…”

Jon looked a little confused. Why where they trying to start a conversation already!? He sent back ‘hi’ then went back to looking at his computer screen. Soon he got another message.

“You wanna know where Ponch is?”

Jon’s eyes got wide. “Omg that’s the guy that kidnapped Ponch!” he grabbed his phone and typed in caps lock, “WHERE IS HE?”

A few minutes went by and no response. This was killing Jon.

CHPCHPCHP

Ponch was right beside Ben, the boss as he was talking to Jon. “Oh come on, the wait is killing him. I know it,” Ponch complained.

“Just wait, I’m doing that on purpose,” Ben said with a smirk.

Ponch glared at him slightly. Ben looked around and found Ponch’s iPod. “You got Jon’s number on that?” he asked.

“Well yeah…but I don’t know why. I can’t call him…why?”

“I’m gonna take a trip down to the gas station to use the phone,” Ben said then grabbed Ponch’s iPod. “You stay put. Joseph, and Brian will keep you company.” Ben left after that.

CHPCHPCHP

“Why isn’t he responding? Does he not know? Is he just messing with me…” Jon just kept talking to himself trying to calm himself down. Soon his phone rang. He didn’t recognize the number, but he answered it anyway. “Hello?”

“Hey…is this Jon Baker?’

“Yeah, who’s this?” Jon asked.

“My name doesn’t matter,” the man replied. “Look do you wanna know where your husband is, or what?”

“Yes, please,” Jon almost begged.

“Okay, first things first we need you to come alone, and bring one million dollars, all used money in one dollar bills.”

“That’s crazy!”

“Well it’s either that or pretty soon you’ll have no husband to come save,” Ben threatened.

“Don’t you dare hurt him!”

“So will you bring the money?”

“I’ll do my best…” Jon replied. Soon he hung up. He went straight to Getraer’s house.


	7. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon goes to save Ponch.

“Sarge, I don’t want to lose him! We have to do something!” Jon didn’t realize that by this point he was shouting.

“Calm down, Baker. I know this already,” Getraer said remaining calm. “I’ve got an idea,” he added.

Jon looked hopeful, he stood there and listened as Getraer explained what he was thinking about doing. Jon liked the idea so far. By the time he was finished Jon was ready to start.

“We need to get some sleep,” Getraer said.

“Sarge, I can’t…it’s so weird for me. I’ve been sleeping with him for almost two years! I can’t sleep alone anymore, it’s awkward and uncomfortable,” Jon complained.

Getraer rolled his eyes slightly. Something he rarely ever did. He grabbed a coat, and led Jon outside. “You’re gonna wake up my whole family if you keep shouting like that. Let’s go,’ he said leading him to the car.

CHPCHPCHP

A few hours later, Jon sent a message to Ben. He got directions to where he was supposed to meet them.

“Sarge, I have to go alone. He said that I need to be alone when I come. I’m not willing to take a risk and find out what happens if I come with someone,” Jon explained.

“I’ll hide in the car. You’re NOT going alone.”  

Jon rolled his eyes. He and Getraer were on their way to where they were to go. Jon was getting really anxious. Though it only took about fifteen minutes to get there, to Jon it felt like hours and years! When they pulled up Jon was surprised to find it was just a house hidden in the middle of nowhere. Jon got out of the car, and made sure that Getraer was well hidden. He grabbed a small sack that was actually full of fake money, not real money. He walked up to the door, and soon was let in. He saw Ponch on the couch trying to sleep. He looked uncomfortable. Jon was about to walk over to him, but was stopped by someone.

“Hey, leave me alone, I wanna be with Ponch,” Jon said pushing the guy. Ben grabbed onto Jon’s arm with a firm grip.

“Hand over the bag, then you can have him.”

“No, I’m not giving you anything till I can at least talk to Ponch.” Jon pushed him. “Let go of me,” he said.

As soon as he said that, Ponch turned his head. “J-J-Jon?” Ponch asked. Then he got excited. He sat up.

“Stay put!” Ben yelled.

“Um…you’re not in charge of me,” Ponch said then got up.

Jon rushed over. “Oh my gosh, Ponch I was worried sick about you!” he wrapped his arms around Ponch. As soon as he was in Jon’s arms Ponch started to cry. “Oh, honey don’t cry,” Jon said trying to comfort him.

“Jon, I thought I wasn’t gonna see you ever again.”

Ben came over and pulled them apart. “Give me the money,” he said. He grabbed Ponch tightly. “You can’t have him back till I have the money.”

“You better let go of him,” Jon said. It was evident by the way he had said it that Ben was starting to p*** him off.

Ben just grinned slightly he started to walk back a bit. He pulled out a knife. “Give me the money,” he said holding the knife to Ponch’s throat. Before he had time to react, Ben felt himself falling to the floor. It all happened so fast he had no clue what hit him. Till he noticed Jon on top. He’d been tackled to the ground.

“I told you not to touch him!”

“Hey, take it easy I never hurt him,” Ben said suddenly scared.

“You never should’ve taken him from me. Do you realize how much trouble you caused. You’re lucky I’m a cop, and that I’ve got Ponch to take care of…otherwise you’d be dead. Here’s your money…” he said shoving it at him. As soon as the guy reached his hand out to grab the money Jon slapped some hand cuffs on his wrists. “Kidnapping is against the law,” he added.

Ponch tried to hide his smile. The way Jon had done that was a little amusing. Jon pulled Ben up to his feet.

“What about my money?” Ben asked.

“Dude, it’s fake,” Ponch said already having glanced at it. “You can’t get anything with it anyway,” he added then smiled.

“I hate you guys,” Ben grumbled.

Ponch smiled slightly. “We’re cops…you’re not supposed to like us.”

Jon rolled his eyes and laughed at the same time.

CHPCHPCHP

“You actually handled that really nicely, babe…I thought you’d snap the guys head off,” Ponch said as he got in bed with Jon.

“Well, believe me I wanted to…but uh I figured I better control myself if I wanna still be able to spend time with you…I think you’d rather I didn’t kill the guy anyway.”

“Believe me I was surprised…” Ponch replied with a smile. He cuddled up to Jon as best as he could. “I couldn’t sleep without you,” he admitted quietly.

“You always…” Jon started.

“No, I fall asleep when I’m cuddled up to you. Otherwise I just toss and turn.” Ponch looked up at Jon. Jon smiled and they shared a kiss. “Goodnight,” Ponch whispered as his eyes slowly closed.

Jon felt a tear form in the corner of his eye. He thought he’d never get to do this again. He never realized how much he had missed it until he got it back.

In the middle of the night, Jon was woke up by Ponch moving a lot. He wondered what was up, but as soon as Jon moved slightly Ponch stopped moving. Ponch wasn’t trying to wake Jon up, he was just uncomfortable. When Jon moved Ponch got comfortable again, and soon as fast asleep.

CHPCHPCHP

The next morning, Jon woke up and Ponch wasn’t there. Jon began to freak out. He thought that maybe all the happened last night was just a dream. He hated having that feeling, it was way too quiet. He was able to get up without being tangled in his blanket, like normal, and slowly made his way out of the room. Jon’s first thought was to check the kitchen, it was empty and very clean. He looked all over, till finally he got to the bathroom. The door was closed, and he heard running water.

“You in there, baby?” he asked.

“Just a second!” Ponch opened the door a few seconds later. “What did you say?” he asked.

“Oh, I just asked if you were in there.”

“Oh…yeah, yeah I am. What’s up?” Ponch asked, as he tossed his towel on the floor once he finished drying his hair.

“I got up, and panicked I thought that last night was just a dream,” Jon said running his fingers through his hair.

“Aww, I’m sorry. You almost pushed me off the bed this morning…so I decided to give you some space. I took a shower, shaved, and put on this mascara stuff. Omg, Jon it looks great…right?”

“What the stuff on your eye lashes?” Jon asked with a grin. “You look cute.”

“Thanks! It took forever to put it on. I didn’t wanna poke my eyes. I had to learn though so I can teach our daughter sometime…speaking of which. When do you want to start picking out names for our kids?” Ponch asked.

“Man you must not be tired,” Jon commented.

“Huh?”

“Oh sorry, normally you wouldn’t be this awake right now,”

“Sorry, Jon…I’m just going crazy I think…anyway. You gotta get ready for work. And then tomorrow we can go on a small trip…”

“You really wanna do that?” Jon asked.

“Well sure…I mean we can get away from town for a bit, right?” Ponch asked. “You don’t have to agree…it was kinda a dumb idea anyway,” he said quickly when Jon didn’t reply. Then he walked back into the bathroom to clean up his mess. “I’m gonna do some laundry while you take your shower.”

Ponch started to walk away, but Jon stopped him. “Hey, it’s not a dumb idea. Sorry, I’m tired…”

“That’s fine,” Ponch replied then started to walk away again.

“Ponch?”

“What?”

“Are you upset with me?”

“No.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Ponch replied then looked away. “I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

Jon nodded slightly. Wondering what it was he said that suddenly changed Ponch’s mood. “Why the heck am I so bad at this? I messed up everything,” Jon complained to himself. He went into the bedroom, and found Ponch just laying on the bed not doing anything. He was staring at the ceiling.

Jon opened his mouth to say something, but then had second thoughts and closed his mouth. He got into the closet, and grabbed his uniform that was hanging up  he slowly got his things and headed for the bathroom. Not failing to notice Ponch not even moving the slightest bit. Almost as if he didn’t even know Jon came in. Jon took his shower, and got ready for work. He was done in no time. He went back to the bedroom to put away his pajamas, and found Ponch still laying there he thought he saw a tear in his eye. Jon dropped his stuff and went over. He sat on the edge of the bed right by Ponch. He leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ponch looked at him with an expression that said, ‘why are you in here?” Jon tried to remain calm and not freak out. On the inside he was dying to get to spend more time with Ponch and cheer him up.

“Honey, I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to upset you, I promise. Believe me the last thing I want is for you to be upset with me. I feel awful about this…is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” Jon finally asked.

Ponch sat up a bit and smiled slightly. “You wanna go for a little road trip tomorrow?” he asked.

“I’d love to, if it means I can spend quality time with you.”

“Great! And we can take my car…I’ll let you drive this time. I’ve got satellite radio…and uh the love station is really nice if you wanna listen to that.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Jon replied then he and Ponch shared a kiss. “I gotta go to work.”

“Okay…” Ponch looked at the clock. “I can’t wait till you get back.”

“Promise me you won’t just sit here and stare at the clock.”

“I won’t,” Ponch said with a smile. “Ooh wait! I can come with you. Jon, if you wait a few minutes…” Ponch said hopping up.

“Ponch, you can just come in what you are wearing. Getraer won’t mind. He wants you to be comfortable,” Jon said.

“True true…let’s go!” Ponch said with a  huge grin.  


	8. A nice visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponch's parents visit

   “Oh come on, Ponch!” Grossie whined.

Ponch looked at him while he was still eating a ding dong. “What?” he asked.

“It’s been what five or six months and you still haven’t told me what you guys are naming the twins.”

“Grossie, it’s been five and a half months, and we won’t tell you the names for the twins till after they’re born. It’s a secret. Just like the genders where supposed to be,” Ponch replied.

“Well you ended up telling me the genders when I bugged you enough…so I guess it’s easy to say same goes for the names,” Grossie replied.

Ponch looked at him. “Haha have fun…I’m gonna be leaving soon,” Ponch said.

“Leaving?”

“Yeah, next month I’ll be staying home more. I can completely avoid you and your questions,” Ponch replied with a triumphant grin.

Grossie crossed his arms over his chest and sat there pouting a bit. “You and Jon are so mean to me.”

“Um, no…no we’re not,” Ponch said then got up from the table. “I’ll talk to you later, Grossie. Have a nice day.”

“Going home already, Ponch?” he asked.

“Maybe.” Ponch pushed in his chair. “Sorry…I gotta get going. Nice seeing you, but um…I need to go find Jon.”

Grossie nodded. “Alrighty then, have a great day, Ponch.”

Ponch smiled then exited the room. He went in search of Jon, of which he didn’t have to go too far. Jon smiled when he saw Ponch. He gave him a hug. “Hi, babe what’s up?”

“I’m done for the day,” Ponch told Jon.

“Oh, okay I’ve got about fifteen minutes left for this shift…wanna come with me to the report room?” Jon asked. Ponch smiled and began to walk with Jon to the report room.

The entire time in the report room Jon was writing, while Ponch sat quietly. It was unusual, but Jon didn’t ask any questions. He figured they could talk on the way home, or at home. Soon the Getraer entered the room.  

“Hey, are you getting ready to go home?” Getraer asked.

Ponch nodded his head slightly. “Yeah, I think so, why?”

“Well, your parents called. They wanted to see you. I told them you were at work and should be home soon.”

“Really!? My parents are in town?” Ponch got really excited.

Jon smiled. “If I would’ve known you wanted to see them so bad I would’ve taken you to see them,” Jon said.

Ponch smiled at Jon. “Sorry, I didn’t realize how much I really did want to see them…till just now.”

Jon smiled and set his pencil down. He handed his report to Getraer, then took Ponch’s hand in his, then led him out the door. “See you later, Sarge!” he called as he and Ponch went out the door.

CHPCHPCHP

When they arrived at home, Ponch was super excited. They went inside and found Mr. and Mrs. Poncherello seated in the living room. They were looking at a bunch of random things that had been sitting out. When they heard the door open both heads turned. A smile went across Maria’s face when she saw her son and son-in-law walk in. She got up and went to greet them.

“Welcome home, guys,” she said giving Jon a hug. Then she hugged Ponch. “You look great, Francis,” she commented.

“Thanks,” Ponch replied. He and Jon made their way over to the loveseat that sat just in front of the couch. Maria and Nathan both sat together on the couch.

They said hi to Nathan, and soon the four of them were in conversation. It was mostly Jon talking about the people he had to deal with today. Ponch wasn’t very talkative. Maria wanted to hear from him, so she decided to ask a question. She was also dying to know the gender of her grandchild.

“So…is it a boy or a girl?” she asked.

“Both. We’re having twins,” Ponch replied.

“Really? That’s great! You’re sure it’s a boy and a girl?” Maria asked.

“Yeah, pretty positive,” Ponch replied. He grabbed Jon’s hand and laid his head on Jon’s shoulder.

“You know, we thought you were gonna be a girl, but turned out you were a boy,” Nathan said with a  slight smirk.

Ponch looked at Jon, slightly embarrassed. “They were gonna name me Llewellyn…that’s how I got my middle name,” Ponch whispered.

Jon laughed slightly. “Oh, what made you think Ponch was female?” Jon asked.

“Well we couldn’t figure out if he was one or the other. Ya know, he does have a little of both in him. He could’ve been female. Basically he has some female parts and male parts…so he could’ve been one or the other. We decided he was a boy, of which was good thinking on our part, cuz if we would’ve said he was female he’d be a very masculine looking female. He does however have a few female things to him. But that’s all stuff you’d know too, since you’re married to him…and obviously you found out when you decided to have kids.”

“Uh-huh, yeah I found out pretty soon in our relationship,” Jon said looking over at Ponch. Ponch blushed slightly and looked down at the floor. “Hey, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. I mean, most male couples aren’t lucky enough to have someone like you. And most of them aren’t lucky enough to have their own kids. I’m happy that I picked out the best guy ever. And uh I’m looking forward to raising kids with you. I’m also looking forward to seeing how this whole child birth thing works out for you,” Jon said.

“Omg Jon, it’s gonna be super painful! I’m not looking forward to that part,” Ponch replied.

Jon and Nathan laughed. “I’m sure you aren’t.”

“Hey, when you start to feel the first signs of the babies coming you call me right away. I wanna be there for you,” Maria said.

“Thanks, that’s what Mrs. Baker said too…” Ponch replied.

“Yeah, we’ll all be here, baby. Me, your parents, and my parents,” Jon said.

Ponch let out a sigh. “As long as none of you see me giving birth I’ll be fine. I don’t want you to see me like that. Before and after is alright.”

Jon looked at him. “What I’m not gonna be taking pictures or anything. I thought you wanted me with you.”

“I do, I want just you.”

Maria smiled. “I know the feeling. I didn’t want my parents being in the room either. We won’t be in there, I don’t think they’d allow it. It gets kinda crowded. We’ll just be in the waiting room. Waiting to welcome our grandchildren into the family. Our first grandkids,” Maria replied.

Jon smiled widely. “I can’t wait for our twins to be born.”

“Same, I don’t like how I’ve started to become a melon.”

“Hey, you’re the cutest melon I’ve ever seen. So cheer up,” Jon replied then he and Ponch shared a kiss.

Ponch just smiled slightly at Jon.

The rest of the night they just talked and had fun together. Jon and Ponch cooked supper together, and then they all enjoyed it at the table. Afterwards they watched a few movies, and played a few games. Then it was time for bed. Ponch and Jon slept in the bedroom, because Ponch’s parents insisted that Ponch needed to be comfortable, and they knew Ponch needed Jon so he could sleep better. Maria and Nathan took the couch.

The next morning Maria was up and had breakfast cooked already. Ponch helped Jon get ready for work, then ate breakfast with him. After eating Jon had to leave. Ponch stayed home so he could spend time with his parents before they left after lunch. They were already making arrangements to come back to California in August when the baby was due. But if they had to come before then they were ok with that. Ponch informed them that the place would be a little crowded, because Jon’s parents would be in town as well.

Maria and Nathan thought it was a great idea to get to hang out with Jon’s parents. Being as they hadn’t really gotten to know each other all that well, since everyone lived so far apart…with Ponch’s parents in Illinois, and Jon’s parents in Wyoming…then Ponch and Jon, and soon the grandkids in California it was hard to get together sometimes.

The day seemed to go by really fast. Ponch’s parents left at one, and then Ponch spent a few hours alone at home just cleaning and getting it all ready for when they had company, and kids. He and Jon figured that soon they’d end up moving to a bigger place. Due to the growing family, and then they’d have room for their guests when they arrived. Ponch was looking forward to that, because with a new place to live brought the opportunity of getting a dog soon! And who wouldn’t be excited about that?

As the time got closer to supper Ponch decided to make some food for Jon. He got up and cooked some lasagna. Then waited and waited for Jon to come home. When Jon arrived he had a huge grin on his face. “Hey baby, what do you think about moving to our first house?”


	9. Welcoming the twins into the world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are born.

“Our first house? Where?” Ponch asked.

“Well…it’s kinda out in the country…ish. I mean it’s a little farther out of town. Not too far though. Still close enough that we’ll make it work in time and all that. But if we move there we can have Old Grey with us too…and you can get that puppy you want.”

“Ooh, I’m so there! When do we move in?” Ponch asked.

“Um…well we can get it tonight…and once it’s bought we can move in soon after. My goal is to be in there before the twins are born. So we have a few months left,” Jon replied.

“Great!” Ponch replied. “When do we get the puppy?”

“Well, that we’ll have to figure out when the time comes.” Jon hugged Ponch. “You look great!” he said.

“Thanks,” Ponch replied. “I made your supper.”

Jon smiled then went to get his food. “Mhm lasagna!” he said.  
Ponch smiled widely. “I love you, Jon.”

Jon led Ponch to the table to eat with him. “I can’t believe it, Jon…in just a few months we’ll have twins.”

Jon just smiled as he ate his food. He nodded. “Yep, I can’t wait!”

Ponch smiled at him. The whole rest of the night they just talked and had some fun. Just like they normally would, when it was time to go to sleep Jon got in bed first, then Ponch got in bed beside him. Jon put his arm around Ponch. Ponch fell asleep pretty quickly, and Jon couldn’t sleep. He just kept watching Ponch sleep. And staring at his swollen stomach. Jon put his hand on top of it. Then he smiled widely. “I love you guys,” he whispered. Not caring that they weren’t even born yet and he already loved them.

CHPCHPCHP

A few months Ponch and Jon had fully moved into their new house. Jon was at work, but would be home later. Ponch was currently just sitting in the living room on the couch. His parents and Jon’s parents were both in town. Maria, Nathan, and Nancy were out shopping, and Ponch was at home with Kevin. It was August first. The twins were due on the eighth. Jon would be home soon, and when he got home he’d be there until after they were born.

Ponch was really tired, but didn’t feel like walking all the way to his room to lay down and sleep. It was too much work. He’d have to get up, and walk. Lately it was more like a waddle than a walk, and Ponch hated it. He felt so weird, the part that bothered him though was how heavy he felt. He’d gain a lot of weight due to being pregnant, and it was strange to him.

Ponch and Kevin talked for a while, but then Kevin had to use the bathroom. When he got up and left Ponch decided that he was gonna get up and do something. Though in his mind he told himself to stay seated…he just couldn’t do it. Slowly he got up from the couch, and headed for the kitchen. He wanted to cook Jon’s supper. Before he could even start Jon came in the house. He saw Ponch in the kitchen. He went to him. “Hey what do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m making you your supper…”

Jon hugged Ponch and kissed him on the neck. “You’re sweet, but really I can do it…you should rest.”

“That’s what I’ve been doing all day, Jon.”

“Well…once we get this cooked then you can get back at it…and I’ll be with you.”

“What do you mean WE?” Ponch asked.

“I’m gonna help you. I don’t want you to have to do it all alone.”

“Jon, I’m pregnant not helpless. I can cook a meal,” Ponch replied.

Jon laughed slightly. “I know that.”

Ponch stared at the floor. “Sorry…”

“No it’s fine. I understand. You’ve been anxious to get back to normal for a while…believe me after the twins are born you can get back to your normal activities…and you can add in some new ones.”

Ponch smiled widely. “I can’t wait.”

“I’m sure you can’t..but you’ve got a few more days…unless they come earlier than that.”

“Jon, they’re due on your birthday…is that okay with you?”

“Ponch I’d be thrilled to have the twins come on my birthday.”

CHPCHPCHP

On August eighth everything seemed to be going just fine. They all celebrated Jon’s birthday. Ponch was feeling tired, and didn’t want to get out of bed. He spent a lot of the morning in bed. Of which Jon didn’t mind much. He spent most that time with Ponch. But at some point he ended up leaving for a bit to talk to both sets of parents. Every person in the house was eagerly waiting for the moment when they’d all be going to the hospital. But it didn’t seem to be happening anytime soon. Apparently the twins were in no big hurry. Ponch came out around two in the afternoon and hung out with everyone. They played games and watched movies.

Around nine Kevin and Nancy went to bed, and soon afterwards Maria and Nathan followed suit. Jon and Ponch stayed up a few more hours though, because Ponch couldn’t sleep. Finally around eleven Ponch and Jon went to bed. Ponch laid down and tried to cuddle to Jon as much as he could, but it was feeling a little awkward.

“Sorry they aren’t here yet…” Ponch apologized.

“Aww, baby that’s not your fault,” Jon soothed. He kissed Ponch on the top of the head. “Don’t worry I’m sure they’ll be ready to come soon.”

Jon and Ponch ended up falling asleep, but pretty soon after Jon fell asleep he was nudged a bit. “J-J-Jon? Are you…Awake?” Ponch asked.

“Huh?” Jon asked tiredly as he opened his eyes slightly and saw Ponch with an expression that was both panic and pain. “What’s goin’ on?” he asked.

“Um…t-t-the twins…” Ponch started, gritting his teeth from the pain.

“Oh my gosh, now?” Jon asked sitting up. Ponch just nodded his head. “Come on,” Jon said helping Ponch up. He led him to the door, grabbed a bag that they had packed for the hospital. Then headed for the door, as they were getting ready to leave Jon announced loudly so all could hear. “We’re going down to the hospital!”

Instantly four people came from the hallway. “What?” Maria asked rubbing her eyes.

Jon was busy helping Ponch to the door he turned his head slightly. “The twins wanna come now,” he informed.

“Oh!” Maria grabbed her coat and followed. The other three got ready to go as well.

The car ride was a little less than quiet. There was lots of advice from the two mothers, while the two dads were shouting out directions to Jon on how to get to the hospital. Jon was a little annoyed at first, but understood how everyone was just a little excited. Jon was getting a little nervous though as he kept hearing Maria and Nancy remind Ponch to breathe. But then he realized that’s pretty much a normal thing reminded to lots of people giving birth to a child. Soon they were at the hospital. Jon rushed Ponch in, with all four parents right behind. Jon was having a hard time hiding his excitement. But he had to let all that hide for a bit while he stayed focused on getting his husband to the doctor to have these twins.

Maria, Nathan, Nancy, and Kevin all stayed out in the waiting room. “I can’t wait to see the twins…and find out their names too,” Maria said.

“Same here,” Nancy agreed. Both dads just stayed silent. Both wishing they could be with Jon right now to give him advice on being the dad…though both of them were technically the dad.

CHPCHPCHP

A few hours later Jon came out to them. “Hey guys, guess what!”

“Jon!” Nancy exclaimed rushing to her son.

“Guys, Ponch just gave birth to the cutest twins I’ve ever seen,” Jon said.

“When can we see them?” Maria asked.

“Soon,” Jon replied. He grabbed Maria and Nancy. “Come on,” he said then looked at Nathan and Kevin. “You guys come too.” All five of them made their way to a room. Jon peeked inside for a minute before fully opening the door and letting them in. “Alright everyone, me and Ponch would like to introduce you to two very important people in our life.” Jon came into the room more and picked up one of the babies. “This is Jillian Mercedes,” he started. Then turned to the boy that was being held by a half asleep Ponch, “and that, is Tyler James.”

“Jon, they’re adorable,” Nancy said. Maria and the others agreed with that. Maria walked over to the bed.

“Hey, Francis, are you doing alright?”

“T-Tired,” Ponch replied with a yawn. “But yeah.”

“Aww get some rest honey,” Maria said kissing him on the forehead. “I mean it is about three in the morning.”


	10. Getting somewhat back to normal

The next few months seemed to go by really fast. Jon was at work, and Ponch stayed home with the twins. All the officers wanted to get to see the twins, but they couldn’t. Ponch pretty much kept them home for now, while he got the hang of taking good care of ‘em. Jon was busy with work, and kept telling people if they wanna see the twins they could visit, but no one did. Getraer visited once though, because Ponch had to go to the doctor, and someone needed to watch the twins. As Jon was so busy with work he didn’t notice much of what had been going on at home. He missed out on a lot. Ponch would tell him everything late at night when they were cuddled in bed, and lately Ponch had spent a lot of time sleeping in the babies’ room instead of in with Jon.

Jon was wondering if he’d done something wrong, but was assured a million times by Ponch that he did nothing wrong. He enjoyed sleeping with the twins. Jon decided sometime he’d do it too. There was no sense in making Ponch stay home and do everything.

This particular night Jon came home and found food on the table for him. He could hear music playing softly, and he saw baby food sitting out also. The food for him was pizza. He took a piece and started to eat, as he looked around the house for Ponch. If they were still back at the apartment it would’ve been easier. He could be upstairs, downstairs, outside…anywhere. Jon was able to find him pretty fast though, he was in Tyler’s room.

“Hey, babe,” Jon said walking in.

Ponch looked over and smiled. “Hi, Jon…”

Jon smiled he saw Ponch standing there holding Tyler in his arms, and he just couldn’t believe that they both were his…He came over and gave Ponch a hug then leaned down and kissed Tyler on the forehead. “Where’s Jillian?” Jon asked.

“She’s sleeping in her crib…” Ponch replied then led Jon to Jillian’s room. “See.”

Jon smiled “She’s so cute, Ponch…” Jon said looking into the room.

Ponch smiled, he handed Tyler to Jon then went in and slowly picked up Jillian. He had noticed her stirring a bit. “Hi,” Ponch said giving her a kiss when he saw her brown eyes open. “Look Jillian, daddy’s home,” Ponch said turning towards Jon. He grabbed her hand and waved at Jon.

Jon laughed, then Tyler started to cry. He wasn’t getting enough attention from Jon.

“Oh, Jon…your dinner is on the table…” Ponch told him coming over to see what Tyler’s problem was. “Baby you don’t need to cry. Daddy’s right here,” he said giving Tyler a kiss on the cheek. Tyler giggled a little and smiled. Staring up at Ponch with his blue eyes that reminded Ponch of Jon.

Ponch smiled up at Jon. “Look, Tyler it’s daddy,” he said pointing to Jon.

“You’re confusing them,” Jon teased.   
“What, you want me to call you mommy?” Ponch joked.

“Nah, if any of us were to be called that it’d be you. You’re the one that gave birth to them, and have stayed home to take care of them…you’re more their mom…” Jon explained.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah…” Jon smiled and hugged Ponch. He gave him a kiss. “Ponch, you look great today,” he commented.

“Well yeah, I fit in my old clothes again. Of course I looked great!”

Jon laughed. "I love you," he said kissing Ponch on the lips.

"Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story. But don't worry there is another story coming! :) The next part to this series of stories should be up sometime soon. And you'll see more of the twins, and maybe even a new member to the family later on. ;)


End file.
